El Ser Del Tiempo: Data Base
by Vulpes Kitsune
Summary: El Ser del Tiempo : Todo lo que sera y todo lo que fue de este Fanfic, Informacion sobre objetos, personajes, lugares, razas, etc. . Informacion amplia y que seran actualizados cronoligicamente cuando avance este Fanfic. . Recuerda esto es Informacion, asi que cualquier duda o pregunta, No duden en hacermelas saber por MP o Review, sera todo un Placer resolverselas.
1. Vulpes Darktail V3

_Hola, quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo, y en vista de que tengo tiempo libre para continuarlo, decidí hacer esta Info Data (Información sobre todos los aspectos que tenga este Fanfic) Este primero lo estoy haciendo de los Personajes, posiblemente no contega a todos los que aparecer en un futuro, pero iré actualizando conforme avanza el Fic (El A1 Significa la Versión o Actualizacion, quiere decir que conforme avance lo iré actualizando (A2, A3, A4, ETC)_

_Esto es Info Data, toda la información aquí:_

* * *

**Info Data:**

**Personaje:**

**Vulpes Darktail.**

**A3.**

* * *

**Nombre**: N/A

**Alias**: Vulpes Darktail – El Doctor Vulpes

**Edad**: N/A

**Raza: **Humano – Kitsune

**Apariencia**:

Forma Canina: Ojos Gris, Pelo Gris, Pelaje y Cola Oscuro con Rayas gris, se ve desnudo debido a su pelaje grueso, pero cuando cambio a otra forma y simplemente cuando quiere, se pone una Túnica que le hizo la diseñadora Rarity.

Forma "Humana": Tiene las misma características que cuando esta en su forma canina: su Pelo es gris, sus ojos igual, a diferencia que cuando esta en su forma canina que tiene abundante pelaje, cuando esta en la forma "humana" tiene un cuerpo bastante delgado y sin mucha grasa corporal, y tiene una altura un poco mas de lo usual…Cabe destacar que sus orejas y garras se mantienen cuando cambia a esta forma.

**Descripción**: Según sus palabras, El era un humano que tuvo que salir de su planeta por una "Situación grave", pero cuando volvió a su forma "humana" en la Tardox, se dio cuenta de que en verdad no es lo que cree, ahora, esta buscando la verdad de quien es en Verdad. El Dice ser un Señor del Tiempo, pero jamás a hablando sobre esa raza o algo parecido, se podría decir que el se considera un Señor del Tiempo, posiblemente por su similitud e inteligencia de actuar como uno de ellos.

**Actualmente**: N/A

**Equipamiento**: Cuando esta en estado Canino, siempre guarda algunos artefactos en su gran Cola, y cuando es "Humano" los guarda en sus bolsillos: Tiene varios artefactos muy curiosos, Va desde tele-transportadores, hasta armas laser (la uso una vez para terminar al Prisionero Cero).

**Especialidad**: No se sabe lo que en verdad era antes, pero ahora es un Viajero del Tiempo, jamás se le ha visto pelear físicamente, siempre utiliza sus artefactos para vencer a los enemigos (Propulsor de Rayo cuando venció al batallón de Celestia). Siempre habla del tiempo, asi que se podría decir su especialidad es eso (cabe destacar carece de Cutie Mark)

**Conclusión**: Ser cuyo pasado es difícil de entender, al igual que su futuro, pero algo es seguro, es alguien que le encanta la aventura y descifrar misterios, como se vio con Chrysalis, es un tanto tonto con las mujeres, pero siempre sabe como actuar dada la situación, Sabe controlarse, muy pocas veces pierda la cabeza (VDay y su misterio), Tiene una inteligencia (debido a todo lo que a hecho) considerable, por lo que se ha visto, sabe varios idiomas(universales) y esta al tanto de lo que ocurre en el universo, y sabe muy bien como interactuar con este…

**Situación:**

**Desconocida.**


	2. Lyra Heartstring V2

**Info Data**

**Personaje:**

**Lyra Heartstring.**

**V2**

* * *

**Nombre: **Lyra Heartstring

**Alias: **N/A

**Edad: **N/A, se puede deducir que tiene acerca de 15 a 17 años.

**Raza: **Poni

**Apariencia:**

Forma Poni:Su Pelaje es de color verde y una línea de color gris o verde muy claro, tiene como cutie mark una Lyra, posiblemente de allí su nombre, su melena no es muy alargara, es mas bien corta y normal, sus ojos son de color dorado, no muchas veces se la suele ver con ropa, pero cuando esta con Vulpes, le gusta hurgar su armario y ponerse ropa de cualquier tipo (algunas hasta ridículas)

Forma Humana: al igual que su forma poni, su Cabello mantiene su misma forma y su mismo color, su forma física se podría decir que es normal, y al igual que su forma poni, cuando esta con Vulpes, le gusta ponerse todo tipo de ropa.

**Descripción: **Ella al igual que Vulpes, no le agrada las rutinas o estar siempre haciendo lo mismo, le agrada hacer distintas cosas, entre ellas, viajar en el Tiempo con Vulpes, ella siempre fue extravagante, muchas otras ponis no le agradaban por ser tan "extraña", sin embargo, tenia una amiga llamada Bon Bon, la cual (cuando Vulpes llego a Equestria) andaba con ella, pero Lyra jamás le ha hablando a Vulpes sobre esa Poni, no se sabe muy bien por que.

**Actualmente: **Después de su despedida con AIRaC, y demás amigos, ella se encuentra disfrutando su vida, como cualquier otra poni haría.

**Equipamiento: **Magia de medio poder.

**Especialidad: **Ella en si, no abarca algún tipo de campo especifico, pero definitivamente es inteligente, como Vulpes o inclusive mas que El (que no lo parezca) y sus ideas aunque parezcan exageradas o hasta ridículas, siempre funcionan.

**Conclusión: **Una Poni valiente, que no teme demostrar quien es, y que no teme a las cosas que otras ponis les asustarían normalmente, le agrada mucho las cosas que hace Vulpes (viajar en el tiempo, explorar lugares, etc) Ella jamás lo ha dicho, pero siempre se muestra interesada en esas cosas de "Señores del tiempo" y "Todo lo que fue, y todo lo que Sera" puede que algún dia ella llegue a hacer Señor o Señora del Tiempo al igual que Vulpes, pero lo que hay que estar seguro, es que en tiempo mas tarde…Llamaremos a Lyra…Doctora Lyra.

**Situación:**

**Viviendo.**


	3. Reina Chrysalis V1

_Bueno, continuo con ella, después, voy a hacer de objetos o biografías...o cualquier otra cosa que los mantenga entretenidos, si quieren pueden elegir ustedes._

* * *

**Info Data.**

**Personaje:**

**Reina Chrysalis.**

**A1**

* * *

**Nombre: **Chrysalis (Nombre científico de una larva de Mariposa)

**Alias: **N/A, no tiene un apodo o sobrenombre Oficial, pero le suelen decir Cheese(queso) debido a sus patas con huecos.

**Edad: **N/A Se deduce que tiene una edad alta.

**Raza: **Changeling (Poni – Insecto).

**Apariencia: **

Forma Changelin: Es una Poni – Insecto que tiene una piel oscura, con tonos verdes, sus ojos también son verdes al igual que su cabello, el es largo y liso, en sus extremidades tiene huecos (razón desconocida) y en "La Historia Perdida" de Chrysalis y Vulpes, el le había obsequiado un vestido creado por Rariry, este es una especie de vestido oscuro para Princesas o Reinas, el cual Vulpes le hizo unos retoques para quedar un poco mas "malvado".

Forma Humana: Se mantiene la forma de ser, no mucho cambia: Su pelo mantiene su forma, su color sigue siendo Verde, y sus extremidades continúan llenas de huecos, sus ojos raramente continúan con pupilas de insecto(no se sabe muy bien por que la Tardox deja muchos aspectos de la forma anterior intactos). Su vestido cuando se transformo en Humana, se alargo, asi se adapto a su cuerpo humano, y este le queda un tanto "Oscuro" o "Malvado" pero a Vulpes le agrada aun.

**Descripción: **Ella a pesar de su pasado, su actitud luego del encuentro con Vulpes cambio, ella no seguía siendo mala o al menos eso pasaba con Vulpes, aparte, sus acciones algunas veces eran un tanto confusas, siendo difícil deducir si en verdad seguía siendo mala, o si había cambiado (su actitud neutral con Celestia), y tampoco se podrá saber hasta un posible futuro por lo de "La Historia Perdida"

**Actualmente: **Debido a lo que sucedió en la Pandorica, la Historia en la que Chrysalis era Aliada de Vulpes quedo como una línea del Tiempo estática llamada "La Historia Perdida" la cual Nunca Sucedió, Ella ahora esta viviendo su nueva vida como si nunca hubiera pasado lo que paso. Vulpes, en un intento de que ella recuerde toda aquella historia, le habla, sin un resultado aparente, El dice que ella recobrara los recuerdo de poco a poco, pero que será un proceso que tomara tiempo. No se conoce muy bien que estará haciendo o planeando.

**Equipamiento: **Su único equipamiento y el que siempre recurrirá será su poderosa magia, la cual es su única defensa, ataque y todo para ella.

**Especialidad:** Su especialidad se podría deducir que es la magia del engaño, justo como se puede apreciar en la Real Boda de Canterlot, ella es capaz de engañar a los demás con ilusiones y es capaz de planear cosas muy difíciles de realizar (El ataque a la boda de Canterlot). Por supuesto, su habilidad mas destacable es ser una Multi-Forma, Puede convertirse en otros seres de tamaño similar, y poder usar magia manteniendo su forma (algo realmente difícil de lograr).

**Conclusión: **Una Poni que no le interesa la opiniones de los demás, le gusta ser Rebelde, pero a la vez, ser inteligente, a pesar de que se Auto describe como "Malvada", en el fondo, no lo es, es solo un Diamante en Bruto, que solo requiere una pequeña ayuda para salir aquel enorme brillo de un precioso Diamante al igual que la metáfora de su vida: "De una insecto, pasaras a ser una Hermosa Mariposa"

**Situación Actual:  
**

**Recordando y en espera de su futuro Retorno. **


	4. AIRaC V2

**Data Base:**

**Personaje:**

**AIRaC**

**A2.**

* * *

**Nombre: **AIRaC (Artificial Intelligence Robotic and Computer)

**Alias: **N/A

**Edad: **N/A

**Apariencia: **No se le ha visto representada físicamente o al menos de una forma holográfica, pero según unos ajustes que le hizo VDay, ella se puede manifestar con emociones faciales por medio de un monitor el cual pose una cara de pixeles, y esta puede cambiar de acuerdo con el humor o las ideas que tenga Airac.

Hasta los momentos, no se ha visto AIRaC de manera física, pero en un posible futuro seguro que será algo común.

**Descripción: **Ella es una IA (Inteligencia Artificial) pero a pesar de esto, parece mostrar uno que otro sentimientos, hasta ahora, los únicos que se le ha visto poseer es: Curiosidad, Obediencia, un poco de pena (Vulpes abrazándola por medio del monitor) y Humor/confianza (Usar la palabra "Tonto" cuando le dijo a Vulpes que el siempre dejaba los Frenos a la Tardox, y que por esto es que se escuchaba aquel ruido)

Muestra una gran obediencia a Vulpes, posiblemente porque el sea su creador, o salvador.

**Actualmente: **Ella sigue ayudando a Vulpes de manera Teórica y trata de resolver aquel Misterio de la Mascara y quien es VDay, pero en algunas veces parece que en verdad no le dice todo lo que sabe a Vulpes (Cuando El le pregunto que como fue que VDay pudo controlarla, si ella solo lo obedece a el) no se sabe muy bien como es posible que ella pueda omitir información hacia su "dueño" o propietario.

**Equipamiento: **Ella controla la Tardox, así que se podría decir que todo lo que tenga la Tardox, es de ella, pero hasta los momentos, lo único que se le ha visto utilizar a la Tardox en un sistema de camuflaje llamado Circuito Camaleónico, este le hace capas de hacerse invisible e cambiar de forma.

**Especialidad: **Como se dijo anteriormente, ella es parte de la Tardox, así que su especialidad son los Viaje en el Tiempo y el Espacio utilizando los agujeros de gusanos.

**Conclusión: **Una IA bastante rara, pero a la vez amistosa, capas de producir una idea rápidamente y buscarle la solución a algún problema utilizando los números de forma estadística, siempre tiene ideas controversiales, incluso algunas veces tiene características un tanto locas, pero solo contemporáneas.

**Situación Actual.**

**Desconocida.**


	5. Jasutisu V3

**Info Data.**

**Sujeto:**

**Jasutisu.**

**A3.**

**Información Ligada: VDay.**

* * *

**Nombre: **Jasutisu.

**Alias: **VDay

**Edad: **N/A

**Raza: **Kitsune.

**Apariencia: **Similar a Vulpes y/o idéntico a el.

**Actualmente:** Cuando Vulpes tuvo todas aquellos sueños/visiones, en ellas, hubo un ser misterioso llamado "Padre", el cual nombro como Jasutisu a este extraño espiritu que habita la Mente y Cuerpo de Vulpes.

Luego pasado todas esas visiones, el puedo comunicarse con Vulpes en el mundo real, ya que antes de que sucediese esto, el solo podía hablarle en sus Sueños.

Al final, se supo que en realidad VDay, era Jasutisu, solo que en un futuro lejano.

Al saber esto, Jasutisu supo que el tenia que seguir con esta cadena o Paradoja, asi que, cuando le quito el poder de la Mascara a Vulpes, se fue al pasado, al principio de Equestria, a supuestamente "proteger de peligros externos".

Aparentemente conoce a los Padres de Celestia y Luna.

**Equipamiento: **La Máscara del Kitsune.

**Conclusión: **Este Ser habita la Mente de Vulpes, y podía comunicarse con el, solo a través de sus sueños, pero luego de que sucediese lo de los Sueños, el pudo comunicarse con Vulpes en el mundo Real.

A pesar de que lo que vivieron fueron supuestos "Sueños" los cuales se mezclaban con "Visiones", Vulpes le agrado bastante el nombre de Jasutisu, por cual se lo puso a su extraña entidad interna (aparte de que el, le había pedido que le pusiera un nombre, ya que, citaba "ya que no me agrada que me llames "Tu").

Ahora, siendo VDay, protegerá toda la Historia de Equestria de "peligros Externos", lo que quiere decir, que VDay en realidad lo que hizo fue proteger a Equestria durante todo ese tiempo, y que quería que Vulpes tomara la Mascara, por que sabia que los Daleks y demás razas le iban a interesar esto, pero por estar ya débil, necesitaba la ayuda de Vulpes.

Como y quien creo que la Mascara, sigue siendo un misterio.

**Situación Actual:**

**Guardián de Equestria.**


	6. Padre V1

**Info Data.**

**Personaje:**

**Padre**

**A1.**

**Atención: Sin suficiente información y/o pendiente de corrección y actualización.**

* * *

**Nombre: **N/A

**Alias: **Padre.

**Edad: **N/A

**Apariencia: **Orejas y cola de zorro, piel pálida, utiliza una ropa similar a una túnica o a una Gabardina, sus ojos son de un penetrante color dorado, tiene marcas en forma de púas en su cara de color negras, tiene uñas o garras de un tamaño medio.

**Descripción: **El Apareció en los sueños y/o visiones de Vulpes, denominándole y denominándose como "Padre", el es el Jefe o Gobernante de una Aldea perdida, cuyo ruta es desierta.

**Actualmente: **N/A

**Equipamiento: **N/A

**Especialidad: **N/A

**Conclusión: **N/A

**Situación Actual:**

**Desconocida. **


	7. La Tardox V1

_Hola a todos, continuo con los "Aparatos" en esta clase de info, les daré la información de aquellos objetos que aparecen en este fanfic, comenzando por la mas importante:_

* * *

**Info Data.**

**Aparato:**

**La Tardox.**

**V1.**

* * *

**Nombre: **Tardox (Time And Relative Dimension of a Fox) (Tiempo y dimisión relativa de un zorro)

**Funcionalidad: **Viajar en el Tiempo como función principal, dentro de esta tiene infinidad de otras funciones.

**Descripción: **La Tardox es una maquina telepática capaz de usar las agujeros de gusanos de los volatices en el tiempo para el transporte atreves del tiempo en distintas ubicaciones dependiendo de que coordenadas se hallan puesto, su exterior es similar a una caja Telefónica o de Policía, esta es de color negra, aunque puede adaptarse al ambiente que este para pasar desapercibida y en su puerta tiene escrito Fox Box.

Esta posee 5 dimensiones: Alto, Ancho, Profundidad, Tiempo y Espacio. Es por esto que la Tardox es mas grande adentro que por fuera, el mecanismo que utiliza para hacer esto es se le denomina: "Circuito Camaleónico": es por esto que se puede camuflar dada las circunstancias.

La Tardox en si, se podría decir que tiene vida propia, esto es divido a un programa añadido por Vulpes llamado AIRaC, este es una IA o Inteligencia Artificial bastante realista, que aunque tiene sus características robóticas, varias veces se le suele ver sentimientos propios, no se sabe muy bien como hizo Vulpes para que eso pasara. Ella puede controlar a la Tardox dada las circunstancias, pero se ha visto que ella obedece a Vulpes(El Big Bang 2), y que si hubiera alguien mas que no fuera el, ella no le obedecería, o al menos que Vulpes le diera esa orden.

**Conclusión: **Transporte/Hogar utilizado por Vulpes, se cree que la obtuvo o se la dieron cuando concluyo sus estudios para ser Doctor (El Robo de la Sabiduría en la parte final), maquina bastante tecnológica y de uso complejo, muy pocos la saben usar.

**Situación Actual.**

**Transporte de Vulpes.**


	8. Los Kitsunes V1

**Info Data.**

**Raza:**

**Kitsune.**

**A1**

**Apariencia: **Los Kitsunes son una raza similar a los humanos, ellos tienen características caninas, mas específicamente de zorro, los cuales se presentan en sus orejas, colas y manos, por los cuales se les confunde constantemente con ellos. Tienen líneas rojas en sus caras, todas son diferentes, van desde formas de rayo hasta simples rayas de garra. Sus vestimentas van de diferentes tipos, pero la mayoría son grises o blancas.

Se dice que son una de las razas mas hermosas en los cosmos.

**Comportamiento: **Ellos tienen una forma de comportamiento sabio e inteligente, son pacifistas por naturaleza, pero no les importaría matar a uno que otro por defender a sus seres queridos.

**Descripción: **Ellos son una raza de origen misterioso, ellos saben utilizar los portales de la Telaraña, esto quiere decir que son capaces usar puertas de tele-transportación en diversos lugares de muchos mundos. También cabe resaltar que viven en pequeñas comunidades, y que pueden vivir durante años en mundos ajenos sin ser detectados. Tienen a un jefe en cada comunidad.

**Habilidades: **Tienen la habilidad de ser Multi-formas lo cual les permite transformarse en otros seres, mas que todo, se destacan por transformarse en zorros (razón por la cual los confunden con estos), pueden canalizar la energía en el ambiente y materializarla para usarla (al igual que los Silents), he inteligencia mas allá de los limites.

**Conclusión: **Una Raza muy inteligente, de potencia intelectual, y de belleza que sobrepasan la imaginación (Razón por la cual, muchas razas caen en amor fácilmente con esta), tienen la habilidad de transformarse en otros seres, y de canalizar la energía para usarla al momento.

Raza cuya existencia es difícil de hallar, no se les suele ver a la luz del día, son seres de mucha inteligencia por lo cual, no se les puede encontrar fácilmente, pueden desaparecer tan rápidamente como aparecen. Son muy comprensivas y les gustan ayudar cada vez que tienen oportunidad.

**Situación Actual:**

**Neutral.**


	9. VDay V2

**Data Base.**

**Personaje: **

**VDay.**

**A3.**

**ERROR**

Información borrada, esta información fue recreada en la **Data de Jasutisu**.


	10. Keiru V1

**Info Data.**

**Personaje:**

**Keiru**

**A1**

* * *

**Nombre: **Keiru Darktail.

**Alias: **N/A

**Edad: **N/A (se deduce que es joven)

**Raza: **N/A

**Apariencia: **Siempre se le ve en su forma poni, su apariencia física, resulta difícil de apreciar, debido a que casi siempre utiliza una capucha, junto a su gran capa.

Pero, cuando salvaron a Lyra de los Silents, el se vio sin su capucha, y este resulto ser un Poni sin Cutie Mark, su color de pelaje es rojo oscuro, su larga crin y sus ojos, son rubios.

**Descripción: **El, según Lyra, estaban en una capsula, la cual resulto ser abierta por ella, pero del resto de la historia de este jóvenes, no se sabe.

Parece ser un verdadero guerrero, y sabe utilizar todo tipo de armamento.

**Actualmente: **N/A

**Equipamiento: **Armamento muy variado.

**Especialidad: **Armas de fuego / Armas de pulso cortante

**Conclusión: **Joven muy extraño, según las palabras de Stanford, cuando se despidió de Lyra, dijo sus nombres, seguido con el "apellido" Darktail, lo cual, quiere decir, que podrían ser hijo de Vulpes en un futuro.

**Situación Actual:**

**Desconocida.**


	11. Stanford V1

**Info Data.**

**Personaje:**

**Stanford.**

**A1**

* * *

**Nombre: **Stanford Darktail.

**Alias: **N/A

**Edad: **N/A (se deduce que es joven)

**Raza: **N/A

**Apariencia: **Siempre se le ve en su forma poni, su apariencia física, resulta difícil de apreciar, debido a que casi siempre utiliza una capucha, junto a su gabardina.

Pero, cuando salvaron a Lyra de los Silents, el se vio sin su capucha, y este resulto ser un Poni sin Cutie Mark, su color de pelaje es azul oscuro, su alborotada Crin y ojos son de color marron.

**Descripción: **El, según Lyra, estaban en una capsula, la cual resulto ser abierta por ella, pero del resto de la historia de este jóvenes, no se sabe.

El parece ser un genio en cuanto a Tecnología y Armas, aunque no es un gran atacante, sino mas bien, utiliza mas la defensa.

**Actualmente: **N/A

**Equipamiento: **Armamento muy variado.

**Especialidad: **Armas de fuego / Artillería / otros equipos de armas.

**Conclusión: **Joven muy extraño, según sus propias palabras, cuando se despidió de Lyra, dijo sus nombres, seguido con el "apellido" Darktail, lo cual, quiere decir, que podrían ser hijo de Vulpes en un futuro.

**Situación Actual:**

**Desconocida.**


End file.
